


March Words 3: Satisfy

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Ficlet, First Time, Flash Fic, M/M, explicit references to sex acts, helpful Stiles, naked contact, no actual hardcore sex, ticklish derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Let's have some awkward naked first time getting together.





	March Words 3: Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "satisfy" which I'm interpreting as "to please, to make content."
> 
> No backstory. I imagine Stiles and Derek as in college, sharing a class. The rest is in the tags.

Against all probability, there they were, stark naked in Derek’s room.

Stiles’s sixth sense about these things turned out a total fail when applied to his straitlaced classmate, especially the “strait” part.

Derek lay back now, letting Stiles’s kisses fall over him until he looked blissful. But as Stiles ventured downward, Derek started flinching, so Stiles moved upward again as if wanting to survey every inch of the guy.

He had a definite goal but was going to take his time getting to Derek’s dick—if he could last the journey. Sometimes he stopped kissing, just nuzzling his face against flesh. His tongue rolled out and licked each nipple, drawn up into pebbly little tips he could just about suckle, which he did nonetheless.

All of it gave Derek fits and when Stiles started kissing the tender skin on his stomach there came sounds like a minor convulsion, like somebody tortured by tickles.

Stiles couldn’t do that to him. Kind of giggling out of frustration he got on his knees and looked at Derek, wide-eyed.

“I’m sorry, please don’t stop,” Derek said softly but there were tears in his eyes from the physical sensations he was suffering.

“I think I know how to fix this,” Stiles said.

Derek’s expression clearly conveyed he couldn’t tell what would happen next. His dick had lost rigidity and now lay at an angle in the crease of his groin. Stiles leaned over to kiss it, let his tongue out again and lapped at the head, feeling the reaction rock Derek’s body.

Stiles would’ve gladly sucked his dick right then but was sure that would’ve sent Derek through the ceiling.

He sat back once more, as Derek looked like he was scared things were going all wrong.

“Listen,” Stiles said. “Roll onto your stomach. I’m going to help you relax.”

Derek knew what happens to guys on their stomachs but even if he thought Stiles considered fucking his butt a way to relax him, he rolled over, no hesitation at all. He laid flat, his head to one side on his arms, facing Stiles, looking him in the eyes.

Stiles looked into his for a few seconds then down his back and upon what he’d longed to see for weeks, Derek’s lovely ass.

He placed a hand on that smooth, warm butt, maybe just to confirm it was really there. He certainly wanted to lay a lot more on it but was happy if he had to wait.

Stiles swung himself over Derek’s back, holding himself up on his arms, lining his hard-on along the ass crack. He allowed himself a few superficial thrusts until he saw Derek twisting as he looked over his shoulder at what Stiles was doing.

“I’m going to… massage you,” Stiles explained, which was probably not the explanation Derek expected.

“With your dick?” he asked.

His classmate’s sarcastic wit was not new to Stiles; being its target was. Stiles bit his tongue for fear of what chaos he’d unleash if he laughed just then.

Instead Stiles straddled him, perching his butt atop Derek’s, as if hiding it from sight might mean not having to fuck it immediately. He reached out and took the muscles of Derek’s shoulders into his hands, kneading cautiously. Slowly he worked his way down, the only sound his breath and Derek’s soft grunts. His thumbs found the muscles either side of the spine and worked outward from the backbone, down its length, hands always moving, fingertips always pressing.

“This feel good?”

“Yes…” he heard, thought Derek meant to say more, but the silence, Stiles understood, was Derek’s giving himself up to the pleasure finally.

Stiles stretched out, flattening himself over Derek, almost disbelieving when he felt Derek’s ass rise up and push against him.

“‘With my dick,’” Stiles muttered in Derek’s ear, the sweetest sarcasm ever to drip from his lips. “Just you wait.”


End file.
